1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related, generally, to dust boots for use in socket assemblies, such as ball joints.
2. Related Art
Socket assemblies, such as ball joints, typically include a housing with an inner bore and a stud which is partially received in the inner bore and extends outwardly therefrom. The housing is adapted for connection with one component, such as a knuckle of a vehicle suspension system. The stud is adapted for attachment with another component, such as a control arm. Such socket assemblies generally include one or more bearings which provide a low friction interface with the stud to allow the stud to rotate and articulate relative to the housing.
Socket assemblies typically include one or more boots that are sealed against the housing and against the stud for retaining a lubricant within the socket assembly to facilitate the rotation and articulation between the housing and the stud. Many dust boots are provided with single grease relief passage for allowing grease to escape out of the socket assembly when the grease is initially injected into the socket assembly and during routine maintenance of the socket assembly.